Aftermath
by smiley87
Summary: My version of after The Telling
1. Default Chapter

****Takes place directly after The Telling****  
  
Two years??? How could I've been missing for two years??  
  
I'm so sorry Sydney. I'm so sorry.  
  
Vaughn, why are you wearing that ring? You haven't told me yet!!  
  
A lot of things have changed since you've been gone. We thought you were dead. Sydney, I fell apart after you disappeared. We tried everything to find you, but about 8 months after you vanished we found your DNA on a burned body in a warehouse in Mexico City.  
  
So you just ASSUMED I was dead!! We work for the CIA, you know nothing is as it seems!!  
  
I know, I know!! But I was distraught and weak. So I took an deep undercover mission to try and forget everything.  
  
What kind of mission?  
  
I can't tell you everything, but I was ordered to infiltrate the Triad as Micheal Phillippe, and gain their trust. Syd, to gain their trust I had to marry one of the leaders, Lorenzo Drimr's daughter Serena.  
  
So that's why your wearing the ring?  
  
Yes. I.  
  
It's not real, though, is it? I mean after this is all over, you're not really married to her are you??  
  
It's all fake. Once I married Serena, I had full trust. They gave me a mission to infiltrate an independent terrorist group here in China. I have to tell them what I know, but all the while reporting everything I find to the CIA.  
  
What about Serena?  
  
She thinks we're here to help develop one of her father's companies in Hong Kong.  
  
Ok. Well, what about my dad, and mom, and everyone else? Is Sloane dead yet? My mother?  
  
I tell you everything else on the plane. We have to get you to LA now.  
  
****In a plane over the Pacific****  
  
How is my dad?  
  
Well, he's ok. He took it real hard after you were gone, but he's ok now that he knows you're alive.  
  
What else? What are you not telling me about him?  
  
He was working with your mom to find you.  
  
What!?!?!?  
  
The CIA closed your case after they found the body in Mexico. Your dad still didn't believe you were dead. He enlisted your mom's help in finding you. Three months ago the CIA captured your dad and mom in Bangladesh. They had a lead you might be there. We also had that lead and pursued it. The intel was so strong. Everyone thought that we would find you. It turned out to be another dead end though.  
  
I can't believe it!!! My dad would NEVER work with her!!!!!!!!!  
  
It's the truth.  
  
Did Kendall over him to be locked up?  
  
Kendall has been fired. After not been able to find you, along with a number of failed missions using US dollars and resources. The head of the CIA replaced him with Dixon.  
  
So Dixon's in charge? That's great! How is he?  
  
He's an assistant; there is someone higher up than him now, NSA Director Lindsey Burke. NSA, FBI, CIA, everyone has been joined together to try and save national spending and resources. It's actually a great idea. Too bad it wasn't done before you disappeared. We might have been able to find you. Dixon's doing ok, he's dating a woman for a while. The kids and everyone seems to like her. I haven't seen her; they started dating a little while after I left.  
  
What about Marshall? How's he?  
  
He's engaged to Carrie. All your other questions will be answered soon. We're going to land. You'll be taken to Medical services first, and then hopefully we'll clear everything up later. 


	2. part 2

****In Medical Services Building****  
  
Well, Ms. Bristow, everything seems to check out ok. It's almost like you never left. However, there's just one thing I'd like to talk to you about.  
  
****Joint Task Force Headquarters****  
  
How is she?  
  
She's seems fine, Dixon. I still can't believe she's actually here.  
  
I know. Don't worry, your mission at the Triad should be over soon. We just need to know all of the Intel Sark gave them after he escaped from custody. Have you learned anything new?  
  
The Triad enlisted the help of the terrorist group in Hong Kong, the Syne because they want to have a partnership of some kind. Most of the Intel Sark gave them has been kept secret, but I have learned that they went after a Russian leader to acquire a device of some sort. They weren't successful though, it seems someone slit his throat and killed him before they got there and ran of with the device.  
  
**** Medical Services Building****  
  
I noticed the scar when I woke up in Hong Kong. I don't' know how it got there though.  
  
Ok, well someone will be here shortly to bring you to your debriefing. You'll have another check-up in two weeks.  
  
****Irina's old cell****  
  
Did you find her?  
  
Yes, Jack we found her. But she doesn't remember anything from the last two years.  
  
Did you tell what happened after she left?  
  
She knows about my mission at the Triad  
  
I'm talking about what you did after we found the body in Mexico..  
  
***Headquarters****  
  
Sydney it's so good to see you! We all thought that you had died.  
  
I know, Dixon, Vaughn has told me some of what's been going on, but I'd like to know the rest.  
  
Ok, debriefing is in 10 minutes. We'd also like you to go throught Regression therapy to see if you can recall anything.  
  
I thought I would have to do that. Can I see my dad before the debriefing? I know he's in custody.  
  
Sure, come on. 


	3. part 3

****Meanwhile****  
  
Jack, Sydney doesn't need to know.  
  
Keeping secrets from her will only cause pain for both of you in the future. I know from experience.  
  
I know. But I.  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
Syd! I was just telling your dad we'd found you.  
  
Dad!!  
  
Sweetheart! I can't believe it! I knew you were alive. I never gave up hope.  
  
Yeah, I see where that led you.  
  
There's so much to tell you.  
  
Excuse me, Jack. Syd the debrief started 5 minutes ago.  
  
Go ahead sweetie. I'll see you later  
  
Bye, dad.  
  
****Meeting Room****  
  
As most of you know Agent Bristow has been missing for two years, and we retrieved her from Hong Kong. She has no memory of what has happened or where she has been. Marshall you will make a disk of entertainment events, political news, and all important news items from around the world during the past two years.  
  
Yes, sir. I mean Dixon, uh Director Dixon. Um, anyways... Syd great to see you again. Of course you probably remember seeing me days ago, it's actually been years, but you know that, to you though. Ok, sorry, I don't mean to. I'll get right on that disk.  
  
Ok, two years ago, Agent Bristow had a fight with A.G. Dorean who was the second double from Project Helix. She was posing as Agent Bristow's roommate Francie. The two got in a fight at their apartment. That was the last thing Agent Bristow remembers. Since then, Sark escaped from our custody while we were transferring to Camp Harris since he was no longer cooperating. We believe the Triad, which Sark had ties to of some sort help with his release. We captured Arvin Sloane 9 months ago in Tuscany.  
  
Sloane is in CIA custody???  
  
Yes, he has an immunity deal with us in turn for Intel and the Rambaldi knowledge he had.  
  
Surely, you can't believe a word he says. That bastard ruined my life. He's probably the reason I've been missing these years!!  
  
Sloane's Intel has been 100% accurate so far; if he's tries anyways he immediately gets the death penalty.  
  
I can't believe this (Sydney exits)  
  
****In the old 'flirting corner'****  
  
Syd, what's wrong?  
  
Oh, Vaughn, I can't believe this! First, I found out I'm missing, you're on an assignment where you're married, my Dad's in custody for working with my mom, and now I find out that Sloane the person who ruined my life is granted immunity by the CIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shh. It's okay sweetie. Everything is going to work out. Listen, you need to get back there, okay? I'll try and talk to you later.  
  
Where are you going??  
  
I need to fly back to Hong Kong. I can't arouse anyone's suspicions.  
  
What?!?! You're leaving me now!?!?!  
  
My assignment's almost over. I'll be back before you know it. Here.  
  
What's this?  
  
The key to storage garage #17 on Highland Road. It has all of your stuff I get from your house after you left.  
  
You kept it?!?!?  
  
I always believed you were coming back. Then we found the body, and I couldn't take it so I took the assignment and left. I never got rid of the stuff before I left because it was too painful and I wanted the memories. Anyways, the plane's waiting.  
  
Wait, Vaughn!!  
  
(He turns around)  
  
(Sydney comes up, looks in his eyes, and kisses him. A kiss of two years of pain, sadness, and hope that they'll be together again soon.) 


	4. part 4

**Months have gone by, and Sydney is trying to cope with everything that has been going on in her life. She was assigned to Vaughn's case, he is to report everything he finds out to her, and Will and Dixon have been helping her through regression therapy, but not much has been uncovered about Sydney's whereabouts. The only thing they know is that Sark was responsible for her disappearance and ordered Sydney to kill certain leaders in the black market. Jack is going on trial this week for conspiring with Irina, who is still at large, to find the then missing Sydney, and Vaughn has been uncover still trying to figure out the connection between Sark, the Triad, and The Syne.**  
  
****Phone conversation between Sydney and Vaughn****  
  
This is Vaughn.  
  
Hey sweetie, how's it going? Any new Intel?  
  
Well, I discovered that the partnership between Sark and the Triad might soon end. He has kept his end of the deal money-wise, and the heads are getting fed up with the delays.  
  
So this might be over soon?  
  
Yeah, the Triad has given Sark weapons and locations to store things in, but he has yet to repay them. Either Sark is planning to pay them, get rid of them, or he's just plain stupid.  
  
Let's hope it's the latter.  
  
I have some other news. I don't know if it's good or bad.  
  
What is it?  
  
Apparently, the Triad only wanted The Syne's information on the new technologies they have, now that they have it, they've decided to transfer me to LA.  
  
What?!?!?  
  
It seems that some company might have kept some info about SD-6 and the Alliance in LA in case there was ever a breach or downfall of some sort.  
  
Do you know which company it is???  
  
No, I have to find out and get the information.  
  
Oh, so listen, my dad's trial starts today. He's facing the death penalty.  
  
I'm so sorry Syd. Had your dad talked to you about anything that happened since you left?  
  
No, he hasn't. Vaughn, you ask me the same type of question every time we talk. Is there something I should know about?  
  
No, no. I was just seeing if you've learned anything new about what happened while you were missing.  
  
No, we haven't learned anything new. I'll tell if we do, okay?  
  
Ok. I got to do. Serena's home.  
  
Ok, bye. I miss you.  
  
I miss you too.  
  
(After they hang up, Syd wonders. [Is Vaughn keeping something from me? He always gets weird when we talk about what has happened when I was gone.] However, Sydney doesn't get to ponder about it, an agent comes up to her desk. [Agent Bristow, I've been told to tell you that your father's trial is beginning to start. You can watch it on the monitor in conference room B]) 


	5. part 5

Agent Bristow?  
  
Yes?  
  
Your father's case had been immediately closed with no penalty or restrictions against him.  
  
What? How is that possible? The trial was supposed to be starting in a few minutes.  
  
I don't know the details; you'll have to ask your father. He's being released as we speak.  
  
****  
  
Dad, what happened? You're cleared?!?  
  
Apparently, Agent Peterson decided that I wasn't a rogue agent and that I was only concerned with finding my daughter, which was in case the truth.  
  
Does he have the authority to do that? Why would he do that?  
  
It seems so. I think that someone found blackmail on him, and threatened him if I wasn't cleared.  
  
Who do you think it was?  
  
Your mother. Look before you say anything Sydney. I know of all people I shouldn't be defending her, but there are things you don't know about. Nothing is as it seems.  
  
What the hell are you talking about? Irina Derevko was done nothing but cause pain and betrayal..How can you even stand up for her after everything she's done to you, to us?  
  
Look, when you left, I was..  
  
Ms. Bristow, Agent Vaughn is on the phone for you. He says it's urgent.  
  
**** Vaughn, what's going on?? 


End file.
